Behind the Shards of Glass
by Natsumi and Rin
Summary: AU. The Golden Trio: Voldemort's best team of assassins have been assigned another job. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine must pose as average high school students. They must try to gain the trust of one Hogwarts Academy's student, Ginny Weasley, and when the time is right, kill her. Sounds easy, right? Think again. HarryXGinny & RonXHermione


_Weather forecast for tonight: dark._

_ -George Carlin_

_"Hurry up, Stag, the assignment is moving!" _A girlish swak blared in my earpiece. I cursed as I quickly jumped up a tree branch, positioning myself to be ready to kill in an instant. I touched my pocket, making sure that the gun was still in position. The gloves were a nuisance for my already-sweating palms. I had to keep them on though, that way I wouldn't leave any fingerprints. There was no way I would be taking a chance on this assignment. Not now, not ever. Glancing down at my watch, I pulled out my gun, realizing that he was coming soon.

Just as Owl predicted, my assignment was in mark. Why yes, Boss would be happy if I got rid of him. Peter Pettigrew - a wild drug dealer. His business was quite large for a dimwitted freak. He should have brought bodyguards; he was quite a powerful individual, after all. Its quite a shame that his lack of thought would be his demise.

I smirked. This could be easier than I thought. I pulled the trigger, letting the obnoxious sound mix with the loud city. It hit his feet, causing him to become immobile. By the time someone noticed, it would be too late.

Perfect

I leaped down, slowly striding towards him, my stag mask firmly positioned so he could not make out my face. I shot twice more, one in his arm and the other in his other leg. His box of drugs exploded around, creating a fence of every drug imaginable.

He looked up in fear, his watery eyes pleading. "Please! What do you want with me?"

I spoke with monotone, repeating everything Owl and Lion instructed. I looked down at him, not particularly feeling remorse. That emotion was not needed in this world. "You have been costing Voldemort quite a lot. Think twice before you start stealing his customers."

He crawled up to me, the various chemicals covering his body. Pettigrew clung on to my leg, shaking with nervousness. He spoke, his voice shaking, "Spare me! Spare this old man!"

Giving a cruel chuckle, I shoved him off. I pointed the gun and him and grinned. "No can do. Orders are orders."

He looked at me one last time. His clothes were now powder white, and his eyes now dripped with tears. I wrinkled my nose, drugs and tears, the things I hate. He whispered one last time, "Who are you?"

I held my evil smile and spoke, "Death." I quickly pulled the trigger, allowing him to fall down, his life punched out of him.

Owl blared in my ear in worry, "_Hurry! Police in two minutes!"_

I started to burst into a run, abandoning the scene. I dropped the gun into my pocket and ran towards the rendezvous point. From behind me, sirens were blaring about. They would be rewarded by a dead body.

I swarmed through the mass of people in the city, making sure my trail would be forgotten. Sweat trickled down my cheek, trying to cool down from all the heat that it had been exposed to. I continued to run even though my legs screamed in frustration. My eyes widened a fraction as I heard the distant sound of the sirens. Putting forth another burst of speed, I sprinted.

I finally made it to the abandoned factory in a span of just five minutes. My lungs filled with much need oxygen as I leaned against the rusty walls. Glancing around, I let out a stream of swears, not seeing any motor vehicle in sight. I spoke with vehemence into the earpiece, "Damn it, Lion! Where the hell are you?"

Just as I spat out the words, a XTS Cadillac came racing down the lot. The dark paint blended in perfectly with the dark tapestry. The doors flung open, revealing a red haired man with a lion mask on. He motioned quickly to the passenger seat as I ran towards him. As soon as I fell into the cushions, the gates snapped shut and he sped off. The scenery around us became nothing more than a blur.

I turned towards him and glared. "Where the hell were you? Any later and we would have been caught!" I continued to leave my mask on, making sure I wouldn't take it off until we were back to base.

He just shook his head in annoyance. "Voldemort backed out on the ride. I had to freshly hijack one." He made a sharp turn towards the back ways, the city lights now disappearing from view.

I gave him a skeptical look.

He spoke in defense, "Hey! I'm not as bloody good at things like that as Owl!"

I gave a long sigh. I leaned back on the car and spoke, "Be glad you're my best mate, or you would be pulp by now."

Owl's voice broke through the earpiece, obviously smug that Lion had actually complimented her. "_Aww, thanks Lion!"_

He gave a slight growl, forgetting that his earpiece was still turned on. I turned mine off, slipping into a dreamless nap. I leaned against the cool leather, letting the texture null me to sleep. I have a feeling that there will be a lot more yelling from this point onward.

* * *

It was probably around half an hour later when we got back to base. My face felt stiff from sleeping with my mask on, but it was a familiar stiffness. I ruffled my dark tresses, attempting to get rid of some of the leftover drowsiness.

Taking careful strides, I bounded up the stairs to my prison. I opened the doors and started to go towards my room, my best mate following behind me. My idea was quickly shut down as Draco Malfoy pulled me over, a sneer on his face. Giving a tired sigh, I regarded him with carefulness. "What do you want, Malfoy?'

He let go of my arm, knowing that he had a fraction of my attention. He took a half a step back, his black outfit slowly blending in with the dark interior. Too bad his bleach blond hair and pale skin gave him away. A knowing smile spread across his face as he replied, "No rest for you Pothead. Voldemort wants you in the briefing room, _now._"

Anger corrupted across my face, and my green eyes steeled with vehemence. I already I had work my arse off today! I gave out a loud roar and punched the nearest thing, which was conveniently a wall. I could feel my skin tear and the rose droplets streaming down my knuckles. My mind didn't care at the moment; I just had to let out my anger. My head turned towards that snake and I spat out, "Dammit! Tell him I don't care! I already did his dirty work."

Malfoy just smirked and turned towards the opposite direction of the stairs. Taking slow steps, he retreated down the hall. "Do what you want, _Stag_. Call me when you're in the hospital so I can laugh my arse off." His voice dimmed as he turned the corner. My face scrunched up in anger. Damn that sly snake! I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him!

Before I could make my thoughts become reality, a cool hand rested on my shoulder. I glanced over, seeing my best mate look at me with concern. He spoke carefully, making sure I couldn't explode again, "Are you OK, Harry?"

My eyes widened, realizing I allowed my anger to best me again. My shoulders dropped in self-anger. I took in a deep intake of air. I rested my head against my hands and leaned against the wall, angry at myself for what I have done.

He patted my back in understanding as he sat next to me. "It's today, isn't it?"

I stole a glance at my best mate with disbelief. He had still remembered today, even though Ron showed no signs of wanting to remember this date. His normally cheerful crystal blue eyes were washed with the same sadness I had carried.

As soon as the emotion rose, it vanished just as quickly. He turned towards my face, a lopsided grin plastered across it. He stood up and offered his hand. I grabbed it as he helped pull me back up on my feet. His hair caught the dim light for a moment, making his usually flaming red hair glow a dark gold. He led me up the dormitory, probably knowing that no persuading would make me want to see Voldemort. "Come on Harry, we can have a mushy gushy talk when I'm nice and awake." His eyes darkened, and he spoke gravely, "I have a sickening feeling in my gut the 'Moine is going to give us a lecture."

I just rolled my eyes, slowly diminishing the dark thoughts I had shared with Ron moments before. I swung my arm on his shoulder as we walked good naturedly up the stairs. "Mate, that's just your love sickness speaking."

* * *

**Natsumi: Hey guys! This is our new collab, since both of us both kind of died with **_**The Misadventures of Hogwarts**_**. It is in no way POSSIBLE in realistic terms. Many things in this fanfiction will be exaggerated. I do not know much about the mafia life. So if you guys do, feel free to tell me! I want to make this at least somewhat realistic, so no flying unicorn, folks!**

**Rin: Unless you're a brony and you're bringing in one of them. *lopsided grin* We'll be uploading one more chapter of **_**Misadventures**_**, and that'll be it. Unless it becomes insanely popular somehow. Which would be epic. ;) Anyhoodles, both of us are really hyped up about this story, so please review! :D Am I forgetting anything, Natsu-chan?**

**Natsu: Hmm... Not that I know of. O.o I think we are good! Please R&R!**

**Rin: Hasta la pasta~**


End file.
